


Promise

by orphan_account



Series: PruCan Pecans 2017 [7]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, prucan, prucanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: PruCan Week 2017Day 7Prompt: Future/PromiseTogether they have made two of the biggest promises in their lives. To live solely for the other, and to care for their children.





	Promise

They had a promise. To look after each other and love one another in sickness and in health. Their promise would last till death itself separated them. So said the golden rings they both carried on their left hands. 

Smiling Mathieu laid his head on Gilbert's shoulder and sighed. In froth of the couple two children ran around the yard laughing and yelling at one another. 

Briar, Michael, and Gilbert were the best things to ever happen to the Canadian. He and Gilbert had adopted the two a few years after their marriage. They had been turned down by several adoption agencies for being gay. It was their last hope when they had applied for the last agency, and it was not in vain. Not two months later had the brought home two year old Briar and a new born Michael. Their Monteur, whom they had been taken from by CPS had been heavily addicted to drugs and it strongly suspected that poor Brair, who had been called Lilly before her adoption, had been abused in the worst way by her mother's boyfriend and it was also a miracle that Michael was not born addicted, it was almost as if he had a guardian angel watching over him. (Hence why Mathieu named him such.) 

The two children ceased their play to run over to their parents, Michael (who was now three) climbed into Mathieu's lap while Briar (five) launched herself at Gilbert. Both laughed as they caught the children pulling them into a loving embrace. 

When the had adopted these children, they also made a second promise: the love and nurture them with kindness, to protect them and keep them from harms way, and to have an open ear and open mind and always be there. 

These promises would last a lifetime, and there was no backing out of it, not that either of them wanted too, mind you. 

Slowly the two adults got up and carried their respective children inside for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh. This has been fun.  
> Find me at: ich-bin-virwirrt.tumblr.com


End file.
